


Something New

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra with Male pronouns and sex, Creampie, F/M, Fan Apprentice - Freeform, Gift Fic, Master/Apprentice, Nipple Piercings, bondange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Asra and Venus try out a new bedroom game.(gift fic)





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphordite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/gifts).



The taste of copper filled her mouth as teeth broke the skin of her lip. She’d been worrying at the flesh for the better part of an hour, body thrumming in the heat of excitement and desire. It wasn’t that she was nervous. Far from it. Asra was an absolute gentleman when it came to bedroom games, and this was no different. Usually, they did more mild things. A bit of sensory deprivation, kinky talk whispered in public, bitting and heck, One time Asra had even gone so far as to spank her and tell her he was going to punish her for being ‘naughty’. Which was how Venus ended up in this situation. Confessing she’d always had a bit of a fantasy about being tied up and used by Asra had almost been embarrassing as it was humiliating. However, seeing the smoldering look her lover and master gave her made Venus realize she’d perhaps gone in over her head.

“How are you right now?” His breath tickled her ear as Asra worked on positioning her legs so they’d be spread and not allow her a chance to kick out or close them- not without Asra manipulating the ties. Venus’s head swam as she was slowly descending into subspace, the happiness of being tenderly cared for while also masterfully seduced and played with proving more addictive than any wine.  
“Good.” Her breath left her as a sigh and she craned her neck back, wanting to kiss him, despite her broken lip. “So good.” There was a flicker of concern in his face before he bent, softly pressing his mouth to her forehead. The familiar tingle of magic on the self inflicted wound just made her shiver and her cunt clench in want.  
Asra’s magi had that horrible effect on her- something she’d deny till she was dead. His magic on her skin when they were intimate was the most erotic thing. Maybe, in the future, she’d ask him to make love to her with his magic. But- that was best left for a different time when things were less hectic. They did have a specter to hunt down and a murder to solve. Until then, they had to just do what they did now.

Play at more mundane forms of erotic torture.  
The ropes tugged and her legs spread wide, Venus wiggled experimentally, secretly thrilled how well Asra had managed to bind her. Arms behind her back, legs kicked up and bent- she swung from the hook in the ceiling, her head and sex at the prefect level for which Asra to take as he wanted.  
“You look-“ His voice was airy, and when he spun her around to face him, his soft lilac eyes almost glittered in the deep affection he was known to have for her in these moments. “-delicious.”

His kiss was long and languid, tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as he ran his hands over her body, coveting each reaction he managed to draw from her. Venus was by no mean overly sensitive, but when Asra had spent the better part of an hour getting everything ready, trussing her up to his preferrences, and had not once touched her naked cunt? She was left desperate for any contact he would give her, even if that contact was just his kiss and his hands gently massaging her shoulders.  
“Relax.” He ghosted the word into her mouth, and she sighed at the loss of contact. “If you remain tense you’ll be sore.”  
“I want-“ She swallowed as she looked up at him past fallen red locks of her hair, “-I want to be sore.”

The sexual dominating smirk crawled over Asra’s face as his hand ran down her backside, ending on her hip. He still was facing her, letting her watch as he began to strip with his free hand. Off was the shawl, off was the tunic. Gone the sash, gone the laces of his pants- Gone was any barrier between them save for the very air itself.  
“How sore?” Asra whispered, his cock bobbing in the air.  
“I want to feel you for days.” Was Venus’s only answer, mewling happily when he lifted her head and bent.  
Glittering gold bars cut through his tan flesh. Dark nipples forced to attention by decedent jewelry found fashionable outside of Vesuvia. Within the city wall? Asra might as well have been offering bedroom services with the charms. The body jewelry was another thing Venus wanted to ask him about. She adored licking and sucking on them, teasing with how sensitive he was there. Perhaps, next time they took a trip, he could help her pick out her own décor to enhance their mutual pleasure and desire.

Kitten licks to his chest, Venus was more than happy to tease him, swirling her tongue over the dusky nub. The shudder Asra gave was enough to send a fresh jolt of desire right between her already soaked legs. The flick of her tongue, back and forth, was broken every few seconds with a brush of her teeth, the metal hitting it and making a soft ring in her ears alone. When Asra let out a particularly loud moan, Venus took the opportunity, sucking hard and making him buck, cock drooling a fresh dollop of pre for her actions.  
Panting lightly, Asra moved her to the other nipple, letting her repeat the whole process, and yelping when she grew so bold as to actually nip at his sensitive areola.  
“Naughty.” His chastise was full of hot lust, and Venus bit her lip again, excitement pumping hot in her veins.  
“Please-“ She wanted him so much, wanted to touch him, taste him, make him go insane with his own desire so he might fuck her until sunrise, “Please Master.”

She always did forget what calling him master did when behind closed doors.  
Spun around on the hook, Asra planted himself behind her; the sudden feeling of hot flesh against her soaking went cunt making Venus gasp. It wasn’t painful at all, how swiftly he thrust into her. Rather, it was filling. He filled her, body and mind as he whispered her name over and over, languid in his initial thrusts. Each time, the angle of being suspended sent his cock brushing deliciously over a bundle of nerves inside her walls, making her entire body react with a shudder.  
Then, once sated with his initial taste of her pussy around his cock, Asra began to do what he’d said he’d do- fuck her. Hard.  
The wet slap of flesh on flesh filled the back room of the shop, Venus’s moans and begging cried for more echoing well into the shop proper. Asra didn’t care though, he had on intention and that was making his apprentice, his lover, scream his name and be unable to walk in the morning.  
Over and over he forced himself balls deep, mindful to angle his hips as to send his cock right over her swollen g-spot. Within minutes, Venus was screaming for more. Soon enough, all she could do was scream his name.

Asra wasn’t content with just her voice, he wanted her orgasm, he wanted to chase her pleasure with his own, make her feel deep inside the evidence of his love for her. Hands on her hips, he drove himself hard into her waiting depths, howling as she cried out for him, cunt spasming and milking him for seed he’d yet to give. Asra almost pulled out before he thrust once more, his own release following, letting her body massage his length for every drop of seed he could produce. By the time he was done, he knew that Venus had gotten exactly what she wanted.

Pulling out slowly, Venus’s pleasured mewls following each motion, asra grinned at the lewd sight in front of him. Her cunt, spread wide, pink slit soaked with her own feminine juices, and from her hole, the drops of white- evidence of his desire and love that he’d left deep in her very core.  
“I didn’t pull out.” He admitted. Usually they discussed it beforehand. Tonight, he’d been a bit impulsive and greedier than normal.  
Venus, his darling Venus just sighed, a smile on her face as she swung, blissed out in her subspace.  
“Mhm… Next time you can leave more.” 

Asra couldn’t help but smile, the thought of cumming inside of her again a thrill of it’s own. After all, it was hard to deny how much you loved someone if their cum was still fresh and dripping down your legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 1 am i'll fix things in morning if/when i find them lol


End file.
